Esperando por
by Yiyiata
Summary: Esperar siempre había sido parte de su vida. Había esperado su ingreso a Hogwarts, su primer beso, al hombre de su vida. Pero ahora, había una espera mucho mayor al lado de Scorpius Malfoy.


**Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000, pero la trama desarrolllada en la historia es mia. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Esperando por.**

 _"_ _A veces cuando miro hacia atrás y te veo en mi realidad es cuando reconozco que valió la pena esperar"_

Rose Weasley esperaba, si, esa siempre había sido su realidad. Cuando era niña, esperaba con ansias que su padre la levantara en brazos por los aires mientras ella soltaba carcajadas infantiles. Cuando tenía cerca de once años había esperado con ansias su ingreso a Hogwarts, cuando estaba en tercer año espero pacientemente por aquella cita que jamás se concretó en Hogsmeade. Durante su estancia en Hogwarts había esperado dar su primer beso, tener su primero novio y enamorarse con locura del hombre de su vida, pero eso jamás pasó.

Ahora esperaba con ansias a que el reloj marcara las 7 de la noche. Sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de su padre se posaban de manera apremiante sobre la puerta de su casa. Suspiró impaciente mientras jugaba nerviosa con un mechón de su cabello. ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa como aquel día. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora con una serie de posibles escenarios que podrían generarse ante el impacto de aquella noticia. Su familia (los Weasley-Potter) armaría un escándalo porque estaba en su naturaleza, solo algunas personas más sensatas (su madre y su querida tía Ginny) lo tomarían con calma, Albus le daría una mirada de incredulidad y James…bueno, James simplemente se contentaría con darle una mirada cómplice.

Pero el, como lo tomaría _él._

Un crac al otro lado de la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie como impulsada por un resorte mientras observaba el suave cabello rubio de Scorpius Malfoy aparecer en el umbral.

-Rose.

-Scorpius.

-¿Qué pasa, estas bien?-preguntó el rubio dándole una mirada penetrante.

-Si, si ¿Por qué?-se apresuró a responder Rose con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Scorpius dejo su maletín en el recibidor y se acercó con ternura a Rose. Tomó con delicadeza su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-No mientas, te muerdes el labio cada vez que estas nerviosa.

Sorprendida y conmovida por el hecho de que el conociera sus gestos, Rose le dio una leve sonrisa y se abrazó al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

Respiro hondo y disfruto del suave tacto que ejercían sus manos en su cintura. Escuchar los suaves latidos de su corazón la hacían querer permanecer asi por siempre.

-Yo te esperaba-murmuró la chica-. Es que yo…yo, yo estoy esperando-dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Sí, siempre había estado esperando, pero ninguna espera había sido tan larga y tan hermosa como la del día de su boda y ahora, en su futuro podía vislumbrar una espera aún más hermosa pero acompañada de su flamante marido.

-Cariño-murmuró Scorpius entre sus cabellos-perdón por hacerte esperar…

-Scorpius-lo interrumpió Rose con la emoción brillando en sus ojos-. Realmente estoy _esperando_ …y tu vas a esperar conmigo…por nueve meses.

Sin saber que decir, Scorpius Malfoy conectó todas las palabras que su querida esposa acababa de pronunciar, una luz se ilumino en su cerebro como un chispazo instantáneo.

-¿Espe, esperando…?-balbuceó tontamente-Espera…eso quiere decir que tú y yo… que vamos a… ¿Qué estas embarazada?

Rose asintió con una sonrisa radiante y se dejó sorprender por la emoción de Scorpius, quien la había levantado en brazos y daba vueltas con ella en el recibidor de su casa.

-¡Es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar!-exclamó el rubio con emoción desbordante- ¡Oh, Rose, te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡Vamos a ser papas! ¡Estas esperando a nuestro bebé!

Rose no cabía de felicidad…sin duda esperar siempre había sido parte de su vida, pero esperar junto al hombre que amaba a un pequeño bebe que era fruto de su amor era la mejor parte.

-Mi amor, siempre ha valido la pena esperar-dijo mirándolo a los ojos- te espere a ti, el hombre de mi vida por mucho tiempo, espere con ansias darte el sí definitivo y convertirme en tu esposa, pero la mejor parte es que vas a esperar conmigo por nuestro bebé para formar una familia.

-Sin duda, esperaría contigo una eternidad- contestó Scorpius dando un tierno beso en los labios-…aunque creo que tu padre va a matarme después de que le des la noticia.

-Sin duda alguna- contesto Rose divertida-, sin duda alguna.

 **Notas:**

Ok, tuve un momento de inspiración en medio de una espera muy, muy larga en la universidad y este es el resultado.

¡Gracias por leer, un beso enorme!


End file.
